A brown watch costs $$9$, and a popular green pair of jeans costs $6$ times as much. How much does the green pair of jeans cost?
Solution: The cost of the green pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the brown watch, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $9$ $6 \times $9 = $54$ The green pair of jeans costs $$54$.